Breaking Mike
This is the twenty-third episode of the second season of the series. These are the semi-finals. Plot *'This is the episode script as recorded from the main Chat:' 2:15 AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NO TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICK ' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay" ' : "We had news challenge" ' : "Where everyone had to recite the life of Owen" ' : "Leading to Owen's elimination" ' : " :P " ' : "So yeah, we now have our Final 4" 2:15 TDfan10 : Yay! 2:15 AwesomeTD ' : "Know that 3 of you will win tonight" 2:15 TDfan10 : Cody :D 2:15 AwesomeTD ' : "Only one of you is gonna lose" 2:15 TDfan10 : Not Cody :) 2:16 AwesomeTD ' : "OMG, would you just shut up, Dawn?" 2:16 TDfan10 : He he he :P 2:16 AwesomeTD ' : "Anyway, so who is gonna make it into the finale tomorrow?" ' : "Who is gonna be a loser?" ' : "Find out RIGHT HERE" ' : "RIGHT NOW" ' : "On Total" ' : "Drama" ' : "Roleplay! :D" ... The Villainous Vulture Ok 2:16 BoysCanLikeItToo *wakes up* 2:16 Lettucecow *conf* What is wrong with me...? I keep thinking I'm doing bad things... I even dreamed I messed with Cody's vote making him vote off Owen.... I don't know anymore am I? *SWITCHES TO EVIL MIKE* *conf* hehehehe, I'm in control now mike... hehehe... loser... 2:16 TDfan10 : I'm so glad Cody made it into the semi-finals :) 2:16 Lettucecow : *wakes up* Hey Dawn 2:16 BoysCanLikeItToo -conf- I never thought i'd say this. But if mike's getting out, it's time for mischeif. 2:16 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay Final 4, are we all ready?" 2:16 Lettucecow yeah! 2:16 TDfan10 : Yeah! 2:16 The Villainous Vulture Yea! I'm going all the way! 2:16 BoysCanLikeItToo Ready. 2:17 Lettucecow Ready Chris! 2:17 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, today's challenge will be based on the hit series Breaking Bad!" 2:17 BoysCanLikeItToo EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 2:17 TDfan10 : You mean that super long show? 2:17 AwesomeTD ' : "That means that we will all start our won drug dealership" 2:17 BoysCanLikeItToo I love that show! 2:17 Lettucecow never heard of it 2:17 AwesomeTD ' : "But since we cant have Methamphetamine in this show, we will use Plah-doh!" 2:17 TDfan10 : Yay I like play-doh 2:17 BoysCanLikeItToo I can see why Dawn :P 2:17 AwesomeTD ' : "All of you have to COOK your white Play-doh and make the best Methamphetamine that you can :P" 2:17 The Villainous Vulture making fake drugs, I like it 2:17 The Villainous Vulture But that's a TV show, I thought we were doing movies 2:17 AwesomeTD ' : "But beware..." 2:17 Lettucecow cook play doh? 2:17 TDfan10 : beware? 2:18 Lettucecow "breaking bad" sounds like me BAD! EHEHEH! Er...I mean I'm small weakling mike punch me I'm such a loser....er no that's not right...um...never mind 2:18 BoysCanLikeItToo Beware what? 2:18 AwesomeTD ' : "I heard that the cops are out loose tonight!" 2:18 BoysCanLikeItToo *looks at mike* What's gotten into you? 2:18 Lettucecow Oh no 2:18 TDfan10 : I see where this is going :P 2:18 AwesomeTD : "I'm the cop!" 2:18 The Villainous Vulture He he he 2:18 Lettucecow me...nothing? Eheheh 2:18 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah!" 2:19 BoysCanLikeItToo Hmm. *looks over at Dakota and winks* 2:19 AwesomeTD ' : "Each one of you start your dealership" 2:19 The Villainous Vulture Ok 2:19 AwesomeTD ' : "But if you get caught by Chef then you are OUT" ' : "Ready?" 2:19 Lettucecow yup! 2:19 The Villainous Vulture Yea 2:19 AwesomeTD ' : "ACTION!!!" 2:19 TDfan10 : Let's go make some fake drugs! 2:19 BoysCanLikeItToo *runs and collects a bunch of white play-doh* 2:19 The Villainous Vulture *Cooking* 2:19 Lettucecow alright... ehehhe 2:20 BoysCanLikeItToo *begins cooking* 2:20 TDfan10 : Cody come here I got the stove ready! 2:20 Lettucecow : Okay thanks Dawn *prepares ingredients* 2:20 The Villainous Vulture *Flips them like pancakes* 2:20 AwesomeTD : "Okay then" : "Time for me to patrol" 2:20 BoysCanLikeItToo *sneaks on the ground and leaves a trail of white play-doh to where mike is, sneaks back to my station* 2:20 Lettucecow how do you cook these things... ah!!!!! *fire from the stove catches on cody's shirt I'M ON FIRE! AHHHH! 2:20 BoysCanLikeItToo *screams* CODY! YOU'RE DRUGS ARE ON FIRE! 2:20 TDfan10 : OH NO CODY! *gets a bucket of water and splashes Cody* 2:20 AwesomeTD : "I heard that there are drug dealers on these streets..." 2:20 Lettucecow : Yay thanks Dawn 2:20 TDfan10 : Your welcome, now let me show you how to really cook them :P 2:20 AwesomeTD : "I must find them... and CATCH THEM!" 2:21 The Villainous Vulture *cooking* This is pretty easy *CATCHES FIRE* Ahhhhhh!!! 2:21 Lettucecow : *starts cooking better now* 2:21 BoysCanLikeItToo *loudly shouting* DAKOTA PUT THE FIRE OUT! BURNING DRUGS MAY ATTRACT THE COPS! 2:21 TDfan10 : Okay Cody, now don't use the large beaker use the little one 2:21 BoysCanLikeItToo *play-doh finishes cooking, put sin a bag and runs off* 2:21 AwesomeTD : "What is that fire I see in the distance?" 2:21 Lettucecow : Wow Dawn you are really good at this! 2:21 BoysCanLikeItToo *trail of white play-doh leading to mike's station is still there* 2:21 TDfan10 : Yeah! I seen the show 2:22 Lettucecow *finishes cooking and puts the really good play-doh on a plastic bag* 2:22 BoysCanLikeItToo *sneaking around the nighttime city set* 2:22 TDfan10 : yay that looks tasty cody :) 2:22 Lettucecow *finishes cooking and starts running : Okay let's go *starts running* 2:22 TDfan10 : before the cops catches us! *starts running behind Cody* 2:22 AwesomeTD ' : *over loudspeaker* "Okay guys, bring the drugs to me!" 2:22 The Villainous Vulture *Runs* 2:22 AwesomeTD ' : "I must TASTE them!" 2:22 Lettucecow whatever eheheheh 2:22 TDfan10 : you are sick chris! 2:22 AwesomeTD : *overhears* "Oooo... looks like people are transporting drugs, I must CATCH them! :D" 2:22 BoysCanLikeItToo *starts running back to Chris* 2:22 TDfan10 : Okay, let's get these drugs back to chris 2:22 Lettucecow I'm with you, Dawn! *keeps running* 2:22 AwesomeTD : "Ooooo! I see people running!" 2:22 The Villainous Vulture Ha omg *Whips Play-doh into Chef's mouth with a spatula* 2:22 AwesomeTD : "Ahhh! Who was that!" *sees Dakota* "I got you now!" 2:22 BoysCanLikeItToo *adds some sugar to the drugs when no one is looking* 2:22 Lettucecow Not catching me eheheheheheh 2:23 The Villainous Vulture Ahhhh! *starts running* 2:23 AwesomeTD : *chases Dakota* 2:23 Lettucecow *keeps running* Almost there! 2:23 BoysCanLikeItToo *sees chef and hides in a trash can* 2:23 The Villainous Vulture *runs faster* 2:23 AwesomeTD : "Damn, Dakota is too fast for me!" 2:23 Lettucecow *hides in the shadows Ahhhh! I see Chef, Dawn take the drugs for me 2:23 TDfan10 : Okay Cody *takes the drugs* Chef will never expect me having them :P 2:23 AwesomeTD : "What is that trash can I see?" 2:23 BoysCanLikeItToo *crawls out and starts running* 2:23 The Villainous Vulture Hi Chris 2:23 AwesomeTD : "I think it just moved" 2:24 BoysCanLikeItToo *points over to mike* OH MY GOD, DON'T GET THAT DRUG DEALER OVER THERE! 2:24 Lettucecow starts running in cover of the shadows 2:24 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys" 2:24 BoysCanLikeItToo *grabs a ladder and climbs up the roof of a building* 2:24 Lettucecow : Okay I see Chris *gimmie the drugs back dawn* 2:24 AwesomeTD ' : "Let me see 'em drugs" 2:24 BoysCanLikeItToo *starts hopping from roof to roof, jumps down into a dumpster* 2:24 The Villainous Vulture Here Chris 2:24 AwesomeTD : *tastes Dakota drug* 2:24 Lettucecow brings Chris the drugs 2:24 AwesomeTD ' : "Eww!!!" 2:24 The Villainous Vulture I made them like pancakes! 2:24 AwesomeTD ' : "This is nasty!" 2:24 BoysCanLikeItToo *gets out and runs back, gives Chris the drugs with sugar on them* 2:24 AwesomeTD ' : *tastes Mike drugs* Okay this is not too bad 2:25 Lettucecow *gets to Chris* okay here are mine... dawn helped me make them... 2:25 BoysCanLikeItToo Hope you liked them! The Villainous Vulture has left the chat. 2:25 TDfan10 : Yeah! They should be really tasty! 2:25 AwesomeTD ' : *tastes Cody drugs* Wow! This is amazing! 2:25 BoysCanLikeItToo like* 2:25 Lettucecow : Really Chris! The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 2:25 TDfan10 : Yay! 2:25 AwesomeTD ' : "Yeah, you are a real cook, Cody :D" 2:25 Lettucecow Awesome! 2:25 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then Cody wins this challenge so he is safe!" 2:25 Lettucecow Yes! Final 3! 2:25 TDfan10 : Yay, we did it Cody! *hugs Cody* 2:25 Lettucecow : Thanks for helping me get this far, Dawn *kisses Dawn* I love you 2:25 TDfan10 : I love you too Cody *kisses* 2:25 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then Beth, Dakota and Mike... last person to get caught wins too!" 2:25 BoysCanLikeItToo NYAH HAH HAH! 2:40 The Villainous Vulture *Starts running* 2:40 AwesomeTD : "Oooooo! It's time to chase people!" 2:40 Lettucecow : okay then dawn let's get outta here! 2:40 TDfan10 : okay *starts running* 2:40 The Villainous Vulture *Whips Play-doh into Chef's mouth with a spatula* 2:40 Lettucecow *starts running* 2:40 AwesomeTD : *chases Dakota!* 2:40 The Villainous Vulture I love this 2:40 Lettucecow Hey Mike need help? 2:40 AwesomeTD : "I got you Dakota!" 2:40 Lettucecow Ugh...why am I slowing down all of a sudden... ugh... gah! Scene switches to mike's subconscious Hehehe? Why am I back here? *Regular Mike comes behind evil mike and pushes him down* It's time to get rid of you! But I am YOU! Not anymore! *Mike punches evil mike and he falls to floor and suddenly all the other personalities appear and jump evil mike* Ahh! Get them off me! There! Should keep him busy for a while! Scene switches back to the challenge and mike wakes up Yes! I won! 2:40 TDfan10 : Hey looks like Mike is now nice again 2:40 The Villainous Vulture *Whips Play-doh into Chef's mouth with a spatula* 2:40 AwesomeTD : "Ow!" 2:40 Lettucecow : Really? Cool! and runs 2:40 BoysCanLikeItToo *on top of a skyscraper holding on to the point* 2:40 Lettucecow : Mike come with us, we'll help you get into the finale! 2:40 Lettucecow : okay 2:40 BoysCanLikeItToo Gah why did I do this? I hate heights! 2:40 AwesomeTD : "Stupid Dakota..." 2:40 TDfan10 : I say we get Beth 2:40 Lettucecow : Hey Mike, let's go get beth and throw her at chef! 2:40 The Villainous Vulture Bye bye! 2:40 Lettucecow : I'm with you Cody! *runs with Cody and Dawn* 2:40 AwesomeTD : *chases Beth* : "I got you Beth!" 2:41 BoysCanLikeItToo *sees chef climbing up* 2:41 Lettucecow Beths on top of a skyscraper! We would need an Olympian to get up there eh mike? 2:41 BoysCanLikeItToo *jumps down on chef* *jumps off him and starts running* 2:41 The Villainous Vulture *Whips Play-doh into Mike's mouth with a spatula* 2:41 AwesomeTD : "Dammit I can't chase anyone!" 2:41 The Villainous Vulture :3 2:41 TDfan10 : Mike you there! 2:41 BoysCanLikeItToo Come get me! *starts climbing a diff building* 2:41 Lettucecow wha? *switches to Svetlana* DA!! *jumps to the building while carrying coy 2:41 AwesomeTD : "I hate this Chris!" 2:41 TDfan10 : Yay! Go Mike! 2:41 The Villainous Vulture *Whips Play-doh into Chef's mouth with a spatula* 2:41 Lettucecow : Go Mike! 2:41 AwesomeTD : "I hare running! :D" : "OWW Dakota!" 2:41 BoysCanLikeItToo *picks up rocks while running and throws them at chef* 2:42 TDfan10 : *conf* Reading Mike's aura, looks like he's somehow nice now and the Mike today wasn't the Mike who eliminated me last week That is why I think we should now add the good Mike to our side and maybe Cody and Mike can make it to the finale together Now the question is, which of the girls are going out tonight? 2:42 AwesomeTD ' : "Fine then everyone STOP" 2:42 The Villainous Vulture Ok 2:42 TDfan10 : okay 2:42 Lettucecow ahh! what Chris! 2:42 AwesomeTD ' : "Looks like the challenge is over!" 2:42 TDfan10 : finally 2:42 Lettucecow *changes to regular mike* huh? 2:42 Lettucecow : so who else won? 2:42 AwesomeTD ' : "Nobody, just you Cody" 2:42 Lettucecow : Yes! 2:42 TDfan10 : We win Cody! 2:42 Lettucecow awww 2:42 The Villainous Vulture ok... 2:42 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay Cody is safe..." ' : "But since we need a Final 3 for the finale" ' : "Only 2 more people will join him" ' : "So we must vote someone out!" ' : "So, yeah vote on my PM" 2:43 Lettucecow *conf* Beth needs to go, she keeps telling I'm evil! I destroyed my evil side so...yeah shes annoying now 2:43 TDfan10 : Beth or Dakota has to go 2:43 AwesomeTD ' : "Either or will lose tonight" ' : "Who will it be?" 2:43 Lettucecow : Wait Dawn I thought you wanted Mike out for voting you off in that toontown episode 2:43 TDfan10 : Nah, he's nice now :) 2:43 BoysCanLikeItToo -conf- Mike NEEDS to go! I know he's still evil! 2:43 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then" 2:43 The Villainous Vulture That challenge was fun! 2:43 AwesomeTD ' : "Votes are in!" 2:44 The Villainous Vulture *Whips Play-doh into Chef's mouth with a spatula* 2:44 AwesomeTD ' : "I got no votes for of course so he in the finale!" 2:44 Lettucecow Of course, I'm immune :) 2:44 TDfan10 : Yay Cody is in the finale again :D 2:44 AwesomeTD : "Fuuck you Dakota!" 2:44 Lettucecow BRB 2:44 BoysCanLikeItToo Congrats, Cody! 2:44 AwesomeTD ' : "I got no votes for so she is in the finale too!" 2:44 TDfan10 : Well... that's one girl 2:44 The Villainous Vulture *Laughing wildly* YES! 2:44 BoysCanLikeItToo Nice, Dakota! 2:45 AwesomeTD ' : "That means that I got 2 votes for both and !" ' : "So I we need a tiebreaker!" 2:45 TDfan10 : Beth! 2:45 The Villainous Vulture Or they can both go, and we can do the finally! :D 2:45 Lettucecow : Nope I want Mike to be with us 2:45 AwesomeTD ' : "Nope, I want a Final 3" 2:45 The Villainous Vulture ok 2:45 BoysCanLikeItToo *looks at Dakota* WHAT THE HECK, DUDE?! 2:45 The Villainous Vulture Sorry Beth 2:46 AwesomeTD ' : "In that case, the winner of the previous season's vote will count twice" ' : "That means that voted for..." 2:46 Lettucecow : Oh hell yeah! 2:46 The Villainous Vulture Beth 2:46 BoysCanLikeItToo Oh god. 2:46 TDfan10 : Who you voted for Cody? 2:46 Lettucecow : It was your vote Dawn :P 2:46 TDfan10 : Yay! 2:46 AwesomeTD ' : " !" ' : "Sorry Beth, you are out!" 2:46 TDfan10 : Yes! Bye bye beth! 2:46 BoysCanLikeItToo NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BoysCanLikeItToo has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 2:46 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then" 2:46 Lettucecow : I guess it's just me and Mike BoysCanLikeItToo has joined the chat. 2:47 The Villainous Vulture *Whips Play-doh into Chris's mouth with a spatula* Don't forget me, Cody! 2:47 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then" ' : "Now that that weirdo is gone..." ' : "We now have our FINAL 3!" 2:47 Lettucecow Yes! 2:47 The Villainous Vulture *Whips Play-doh into Chris' mouth with a spatula* 2:47 AwesomeTD ' : "Congratulations to and !" 2:47 Lettucecow I'm in the finale again baby! 2:47 The Villainous Vulture You suck :3 2:47 AwesomeTD ' : "You are all three in the finale!" 2:48 Lettucecow Now that defeated my evil personality... I can do anything! 2:48 TDfan10 : Yeah, good luck Mike! 2:48 Lettucecow *as Chester* I don't have any complaints! 2:48 TrueCobalion : WOOOO!!! 2:48 TDfan10 : *conf* I may of been out early, but I'm glad I stayed here since seeing my Cody go in the finale again was so worth it :D 2:49 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, first place will win $1,000,000" 2:49 The Villainous Vulture *Strangles self* 2:49 AwesomeTD ' : "Second place will win $100,000" ' : "and finally!" ' : "Third place will win $10,000!" ''' : "So yeah, who is ready for the finale? :D" THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED Category:Episodes